Rum and the Rats
by XMyLifeIsADisasterX
Summary: (Spoilers) A new member called Rum is activated. Akai says that he is close to the boss. Who is he and what is he up to?


**Detective Conan: Rum and the Rats **

**WARNING! This story contains heavy spoilers; therefore if you don't read the manga or you don't like spoilers please click on the arrow on your left :) Have a nice reading.**

**Note: Characters will change every now and then _Ie: Ran, Sonoko, Sera, Conan etc..._ but _Black Organization_ will stay so if you want to check updates in the story click on BO in the character category and you will find it.**

**Rum and the Rats: Chapter 1 **

Ran stared at the black board, then the voice of her best friend interrupted her thoughts "Ran! Hurry up, we will be late." Sonoko said

"Eh?!" Ran said softly

"The class finished 5 minutes ago, didn't we plan to go to the karaoke today? " Sera injected happily

"Yeah! Come on lets hurry up." Sonoko took the arms of both high school girls, walking out from the class. After that she let loose of her friends arms and started chattering about random things.

_**BAM!**_

"Hey! Where do you thing your going?!" A load husky voice roared from the staircase

"Eh?" The three girls averted to the source of noise, Sonoko immediately clung to Ran's sleeve while Sera ran down the stairs to check out what was going on. "Hey you!." Sera wailed at the barrel-chested beefy big tanned guy who was gripping the collar of a tall slender grayish-brown haired dude with glasses. "Tsk,nani?!" The big guy said irritatingly, shortly afterwards Ran and Sonoko were behind Sera. "Leave the guy alone." Sonoko said, still clinging to Ran, trying to act brave.

"E-e y-you r-really d-d-d-don't h-have to." stuttered the docile teen said

"None of your business." Sera shouted making Ran and Sonoko sweat dropp. "Oi, easy on him ."Ran whispered

Sera looked at Ran for a second then looked at the big guy. "Do you want to fight?" Sera invited smilingly

.

.

.

"Sugooiii Sera-san!" Sonoko said. Ran nodded and said "But you could have been easier on him...ohh" Ran looked at the other side " Are you ok?"

"Y-yes." He bowed

"What's you name?" Sera questioned as he looked at her, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened.

"Oi! What's your name?" Sonoko said losing her temper.

"Hey both of you easy on him." Ran rose her arms to her chin level trying to calm them, then she looked at him, repeating her friends statement sweetly. "What's your name?" He bow again wanting to leave.

"Hiro-san!" A raven-haired girl screamed.

Ran, Sonoko and Sera looked at her. "Oh, Aya-chan!" Ran said

Aya bowed "Gomen! I troubled you with him." she moved towards Hiro "This is Hiro-san." he is a transfer student. He is the son of my dad's friend... and well he stutters; he is quit timed but also trouble sometimes." she looked at him "Didn't I didn't tell you to wait for me?!" she scolded

"I-I f-f-forgot m-my book." Hiro said in a low voice

"Oi, Aya-chan easy on him, he didn't bother us right?" Ran said looking at Sonoko and Sera

Sera flashed a grin and said "In fact, I enjoyed it."

All of them gave her the "Oi oi" look. "You've been absent for 2 days, were you sick?" Sonoko asked

"Iie, my father came back from America with his friend and son, Hiro, so I took two day off." Aya said

"Do you have plans for today?" Ran said

"Yeah, why?"

"Well... I can't remember the last time we hung out together, so I was thinking if you can come with us, and you too Hiro-san I bet you are having a hard time with finding friends to hang out with neh? " Ran said giving him her sweet smile. Hiro nodded wordlessly, "Oh, but where are we going?" Aya questioned

"This week was full of endless hard exams; so we thought that Karaoke will chill us a little." Sonoko injected

"But the exams weren't that hard Sonoko-san." Sera said, Ran nod which made Sonoko get irritated. "They were! You'r smart and Ran's husband is helping her and I'm suffering alone" Sonoko dramatically said.

'Oi oi' Hiro thought

.

.

.

"Here is the key, Room 5 on the left." the worker informed the teens, they bowed and headed to the room. Sonoko, Sera and Aya were ahead while Hiro and Ran were walking behind. Ran was typing a message to Conan telling him where the food was and that she may be late. Hiro looked at her the asked. "H-h-husband?" Hiro teased

Ran blushed slightly and shook her hands up and down. "N-n-no, never mind what Sonoko said, that's Conan-kun, he is like my little brother; he is currently living with us until his parents come back from the United States."

"Oh~" He mumbled.

"Ran! Mu, hurry up what's wrong with you today?" Sonoko said lazily

"Coming." Ran said apologetically, she looked at Hiro smilingly "Lets go."

.

.

.

Sera finished her song then gave the microphone to Aya, Sera sat next to Sonoko after finishing her song, Sonoko placed her arm around her shoulder when she sat and whispered."I caught Hiro-san staring at you more than once." Two small pink lines formed on Sera's cheeks. "It's your imagination Sonoko-san. Mu, you really love to gossip."

"Hehehe, I wonder." Sonoko said, still grinning. Then Ran sang next, after finishing her song she walked towards Hiro who was checking his phone and said "Hiro-san are you having fun?" Ran questioned, Hiro nodded and smiled. Ran extended the microphone to him. "Sing for us the-." then Sonoko jerked from her place and grabbed Ran shoulder and whispered "Ran, he stutters! He can't sing."

Hiro looked at his phone, he smiled at them and typed on his phone.

_I can sing without stuttering_

Sonoko looked at the ground with shame "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Hiro shook his head and took the microphone from Ran's hand and started singing.

.

.

.

Aya and Sonoko bid a goodbye and went together leaving Ran, Sera and Hiro.

"Ran-san I will walk with you."

"Eh Sera-san isn't your hotel on the opposite side of my house? " Ran questioned.

"Umm well I moved to a hotel near your house. We are neighbors now." Sera explained happily

"Sokaa." Ran smiled

"Oh Hiro-sa-" Sera looked around. "Eh, where did he go?"

"He was just here..." Ran said in a low voice.

'Weird.' Sera said. "Anyway, lets head home before it becomes dark." Sera suggested, Ran nodded and walked beside Sera.

.

.

.

Sonoko and Aya walked into Sonoko's car "Eh?!" Aya looked around

"Oi, Where is Hiro-san?" Sonoko questioned Aya

"I thought he was behind us." Aya said

_trrrn trrrn_

'Eh? a message?' Aya thought

**From: Hiro**

**Subject: -**

**I have something to do don't wait for me :) **

.

.

.

Hiro walked calmly alone in the dark, he saw a black Porsche model 356A waiting for him so he opened the passenger door and rode the car. He rested his hand on the cars armrest and supported his heads weight on his palm.

"When does the mission start?" Gin questioned coolly

"Twelve." So called Hiro said, Vermouth was sitting next to Hiro, she let a laugh escape from her lips, therefore making Hiro get irritated 'What's with this woman?'

"What are you laughing at?" Hiro said trying to keep his voice calm

"Iie, just as expected from.."

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review, and tell me what do you think about it! I would love to hear your opinion!**

**Till the next chapter bye!**


End file.
